Crisis
by Ominae
Summary: Sergei Vladimir gets wind of trouble after Birkin was gunned down at his Raccoon City underground lab with reports of viral infection, forcing him to deploy Umbrella's various security forces to prepare for their eventual deployment. Pre-RE2/3. AU.


Resident Evil/Biohazard: Crisis

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom, Paul W.S. Anderson and Russell Mulcahy.

Summary:

Sergei Vladimir gets wind of trouble after Birkin was gunned down at his Raccoon City underground lab with reports of viral infection, forcing him to deploy Umbrella's various security forces to prepare for their eventual deployment. Pre-Resident Evil 2/3, a bit AU.

* * *

><p>Cabin, Bombardier Learjet 60, en route to Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere over Western Canadian Airspace<p>

* * *

><p>Sergei was alone in the Learjet 60's private cabin, bought by Umbrella's North American Branch a few months after the jet debuted for public purchase in January 1993. The area was big enough for him to move around despite being a tall man somewhat. He was seated, reading over reports on security details of Umbrella Canada's Pacific subbranch in British Columbia when he made an unannounced arrival to inspect security and check out how things were going. In Umbrella circles, Sergei was a known enforcer to the company's chairman Lord Ozwell E. Spencer and as such, had this big responsibility.<p>

"Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya." muttered Sergei, reading on a report that a couple of Monitor agents from the branch's Security and Finance Divisions had caught a scientist who was trying to covertly tell the CSIS and the RCMP over a couple of near-fatal accidents conducted on B.O.W. experiments. So far, Umbrella's Canadian agents had been spinning a story of their own, telling Ottawa and the two agencies that the scientist caught by the Monitors was only trying to get money to finance his part-time criminal activities when Sergei learned that he was willing to cooperate in return for being paid by the two agencies.

"That man will need to be taken care of." Sergei mused, using the private phone near his seat, contacting Umbrella's American Headquarters from his plane as it was already approaching Saskatchewan airspace after been in Albertan airspace for a few hours now.

**"I'm checking in from the plane." **Sergei said after getting in touch with Umbrella USA Headquarters. **"Has anything happened while I was away?" **

The Russian was silent when he asked on the other line, waiting for a reply.

**"An outbreak? In Raccoon City? I see. I'll be there right away. Take care of things for me will you? All right, thank you."**

Sergei sighed as he replaced the phone handle back on the cradle.

"Der'mó."

The Colonel had heard the news. He sighed again and placed his clenched left hand below his left cheek.

There's a lot of work for him to do when he touches down.

For starters, the Umbrella Security Service and Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service need to be on immediate 24-hour standby.

* * *

><p>Runway, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>Sergei and the Ivans came down from the business jet via passenger boarding steps. Thanks to Umbrella American HQ's own runway and private airfield, it was easier for the company to conduct operations away from the public eye without running into any kinds of trouble.<p>

"Colonel Sergei!"

The Russian turned his attention to see two men waiting for him at the base of the boarding steps. One was a black-haired man in his late 20s to early 30s, who was wearing a black suit and dark blue tie with light blue dress shirt and Oxford shoes. The other, a blonde man in his late 40s, simply had a black windbreaker with gray suit pants and black Venetian style shoes. Only the former had an Umbrella pin located on the right lapel.

"Good to see you two." Sergei greeted the two with his tough, Russian accent as he spoke to them. In fact, Sergei already knew them beforehand. The black-haired man was Captain Alexander Slater, a Canadian of British origin who had grown up in West Midlands' Walsall. Slater immigrated to Canada in his early teenage years and attended the Royal Military College of Canada before he gained an officer's commission into the Canadian military. This was followed by military service in the Gulf War and in some UN-led peacekeeping missions. The blonde man was Major Timothy Cain, an ex-US Army officer of German-American origin who had been a refugee from East Germany when he fled with his family during the Cold War. Cain entered the US Army and fought in the Gulf War before he earned the rank of Sergeant. He then studied at the Officer's Candidate School, earning his officer's commission before he was deployed for a short time in the Middle East under the United Nations Iraq–Kuwait Observation Mission or UNIKOM due to his familiarity with the area before and after the war.

"I trust that both of you are holding down things while I was on the plane, yes?" Sergei asked Slater and Cain after he was greeted by them. The Ivans flanked the Colonel from behind, acting like protective security unit bodyguards on a 24-hour watch.

"Yes, sir." Cain replied, walking with Slater, Sergei and the Ivans back to the main building. "We've lost communication with all USS teams in Raccoon City for two days after being tasked to retrieve the G-Virus from Birkin, coupled with reports of multiple viral infections on the citizenry and claims of monsters being located near the town outskirts." Cain spoke excellent English without any traces of any German accent at all.

"Damage control?" Sergei asked.

"We've got our spokesman in the city to tell the citizens that it's nothing but the work of cannibalistic serial killers. Chief Irons of the RPD is doing the same thing too for the meantime. Some of our Monitors are trying to work on ensuring that it'll be covered up to prevent bad press from coming straight at us."

"Ah the ever so reliable Irons." The Russian sarcastically said. "It won't be long before he will not be able to hold on."

"Here, Colonel." Slater handed him a folder containing reports of what happened in Raccoon City so far.

"Thank you, Captain." The three men proceeded inside the building to continue their meeting.

* * *

><p>Sergei's Office, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>The three men were now in Sergei's Office, discussing the details on the report done by Slater on the situation in Raccoon City. The Ivans were flanking the entrance to the Russian's office in their bodyguard role.<p>

"This is bad." Sergei read the radio transcripts from the USS forces deployed in Raccoon City. "So Birkin has now turned into a monster? That man..." He sighed. "It is probable that he used the G-Virus on himself after being accidentally gunned down."

"That was among the last transmissions we got from agent HUNK after their deployment to the Raccoon City labs in securing the G-Virus from Birkin." Slater explained to Sergei while reading the transcripts.

"So Mr. Death is with the task force huh?" Sergei murmured, nodding. "No matter. At this rate, we'll need to dispose of any evidence that will tarnish the company's reputation to this viral outbreak in Raccoon City." Sergei told the Canadian. "This will include taking care of anyone who knows too much on the situation. Especially any ex-S.T.A.R.S. operatives even though Irons has worked out their temporary suspension from the RPD."

"I've placed the USS and UBCS forces on 24-hour standby." Cain told Sergei. "I've yet to inform the Trashsweepers to be on standby as well."

"Place them on high alert as well, Major." Sergei replied. "We'll need them to work together with the USS to discard all evidence regarding the links to the T and G-Viruses against us. And if necessary, assassinate anyone who may squeal on this situation. Especially any Umbrella personnel stranded in the city who may have a change of heart regarding the matter."

"Yes, Colonel."

"I'm also reading that the blame is on Delta Team for the mess?" Sergei questioned the men.

"That's how some of the board of directors are seeing this situation." Slater told the Russian.

"Dammit." Sergei sighed. "I'll go and explain the situation to them once I can figure out when I can set up a meeting with them. They shouldn't get the blame for this. It belongs to Birkin..."

"Yes of course, Colonel."

Cain went forward to speak to Sergei. "We've gotten word that Goblin 6 was able to make contact with us before USS Command lost all contact."

"I see. And one more thing." Sergei was now telling Cain and Slater. "We'll need to recover whatever data we can from the city before the president and the military finds out about the situation. I will head there with the Ivans to secure all the data we can after I ask the chairman..."

"I object." Slater told Sergei. "This should be done by the USS, the UBCS or the Trashsweepers..."

Sergei was about to answer when he heard a knock on the door. One of the Ivans got to a fighting stance while the other opened the door. Since Sergei was Spencer's enforcer, he programmed the Ivans to assume that task in case anyone was meeting him in his office. There were previous assassination attempts on his life due to various reasons and he was not about to let his guard down.

"Colonel Sergei, I'm glad to see that you're here."

Sergei, Slater and Cain saw two men enter the office after the Ivans verified through the HUD display on their shades, already clearing their identities as Umbrella personnel. One of them had a wide-brimmed hat, a fur-lined overcoat and a monocle placed over his right eye. He moved his Venetian style shoes over the tiled floor. The other man wore a brown suit jacket and pants, blue tie and dress shirt with a brown fedora hat and black Oxford shoes like Slater had.

"It's you." Sergei greeted the overcoat-wearing man, knowing him to be a loyal agent to Spencer although he was not an enforcer. "What brings you here?" _I thought he was suppose to be assisting in bodyguard detail with some of Ozwell's relatives in Ireland. What's he doing here?_

Slater and Cain simply eyed the monocle-wearing man, wondering what he had to say. The man did not speak of his name that much as he was a rather private person most of the time and when he speaks with others, the man chose not to tell them what his name was. Because of this, most of the Umbrella personnel dubbed him as the "monocle man". In reality, a few high-ranking Umbrella officials including the board of directors and Spencer are the only ones who know of his real name. Sergei included.

"Quite simple, Colonel." The monocle man answered with his British accent, showing off his partial Kentish dialect. "I'm here to relay Chairman Spencer's orders for the recovery of computer data from Raccoon City. When I say the data, I mean the U.M.F.-013." He eyed Slater and Cain before he continued. "That part will be led by the Colonel on his orders."

Sergei grinned to himself when he heard the words from the monocle man.

"But the chairman also made a request that Mr. Venk and I will come along for this operation."

Slater was a bit furious as it was unnecessary to place the Colonel's life as risk. But if this was Spencer's orders...

"That's fine regardless." Sergei told the monocle man. "I needed to work out anyway."

"Very good." The monocle man said. "I believe that's the better-most course to take, considering the current situation that is taking place is Raccoon City."

"Shall I send the order to summon all available USS and UBCS personnel for immediate briefings?" Cain asked Sergei. While Sergei was in charge of the UBCS and Cain being in charge of the USS, he had been responsible partially for sending in the order to cancel all leaves for both groups and summon them into Umbrella's American HQ ASAP when Sergei was away in Canada.

Sergei nodded. "But send them to separate places for debriefing. We have different orders for them after all."

"Right away, Colonel."

The men proceeded to leave Sergei's Office. One of the Ivans had been courteous enough to open the door for the Russian man and the others as they walked towards the briefing rooms.

* * *

><p>Briefing Room 1, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>Sergei entered this briefing room alone. The Ivans stood at attention behind him while the Russian approached the podium, looking around to see that almost all of the seats were occupied by UBCS operatives called on duty after Cain had passed out orders to cancel all leaves for anyone off-duty. He noted their familiar green BDU shirt, beige pants and black military boots.<p>

"Greetings to all of you." Sergei said to all of the UBCS operatives inside. "I apologize for anyone who had their leaves canceled, but we have an urgent situation that must be resolved right away."

"What is it, Colonel? A biological outbreak?" Sergei noted that the one who asked the question was Carlos Oliveira, said to be of possible Brazilian heritage due to his surname.

"Indeed it is." The Colonel told Carlos. "I've received word from our sources that there are reports of attacks on the citizens of Raccoon City by several unknown hostiles. The situation's starting to get bad in the city as far as I know."

A blonde Caucasian man raised his hand to ask a question. Sergei acknowledged him. "Yes, Yuri?"

Yuri Loginova, ex-Ukrainian operator of the Security Service of Ukraine's Alfa unit, nodded before he asked his question. "Colonel, is the UBCS the only unit going to be deployed to Raccoon City and help out the local police and the American National Guard?"

Sergei answered. "The Minnesota Army and Air National Guards are being deployed to conduct blockade duty on the city after the Posse Comitatus Act was being suspended temporarily to solve the... cannibal murder and riot problems as publicly reported by the press. Right now, the Raccoon Police Department is seemingly being overwhelmed by these attacks before and after Mayor Harris declared Martial Law."

"When do we leave sir?"

The question was posed to Sergei by Murphy Seeker, ex-operator of the American Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance Companies. He was formerly with the 5th Force Reconnaissance Company at the Marine Corps Base Camp Butler in Okinawa, Japan. Sergei had read Murphy's file and noted his excellent sharpshooting capabilities and his tragic past.

"As soon as we get the word from the Minnesota governor. So far, the National Guards are trying to handle quarantine in the early stages of the viral outbreaks with search and rescue ops alongside the RPD, but I personally doubt that the barricades can hold on for long. For our next operation, the name for this mission will be Operation Mad Jackal."

"Are we authorized to use lethal force, Colonel?" Klaus, a Swiss UBCS mercenary raised the question to Sergei next. The Russian had noted his leadership capabilities thanks to his time with the Swiss Air Force's Parachute Reconnaissance Company 17 as the military's LRRP-type unit, even though an air force special forces unit would not specialize in LRRP ops. He was assigned as a squad leader for Charlie Platoon. Aside from his leadership skills, Klaus was fluent in English and a native speaker of German, French and Italian.

Klaus waited to see Sergei if he had anything to say about his question. For most operations the UBCS has participated in, they had to use their weapons in either facing off against terrorists or monsters created from the viral outbreaks caused from Umbrella facilities.

"Everyone in the UBCS has full authorization to use lethal force for self-defense, protection of uninfected civilians in evacuation and to support the RPD and the Minnesota Army and Air National Guards." Some murmurs came from the rank and file of the group since in previous operations, Colonel Sergei had allowed the use of civilians as collateral in dealing with biohazard and terrorism cases if the situation was not in the UBCS' favor. This troubled people like Yuri as he joined the unit to make a much bigger difference. But the only thing is that the majority of the manpower comes from incarcerated guerrillas, criminals and terrorists with the occasional mercenary on the side. A minority were ex-operators from elite police/military units.

"If there are no further questions..." Sergei looked around the briefing room to see that no other UBCS mercenary had wanted to ask him. "then you're all dismissed. But all of you are to remain on 24-hour standby when the announcement comes for UBCS deployment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The UBCS mercenaries filed out of the briefing room when the briefing was over.

_I wonder how Cain's doing?_

* * *

><p>Briefing Room 2, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>Cain was about to start the briefing for all present USS personnel. Standing by was Slater, the monocle man and Venk before the trio were seated. Inside the room were men and women of various ethnicities and races wearing black tactical gear including BDUs and boots. Their tac vests and holsters were on the side as the unit was to be prioritized first should a deployment come from Spencer or from the Umbrella board of directors.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen." Cain greeted the assembled USS operatives. "You are all aware of the reason why you are called for this meeting, so I won't begin this meeting by telling you about the situation in Raccoon City since the UBCS will be handling that one."

"So the rumors are true that HUNK and Miguel are the only survivors in the initial operation in Raccoon City?" Conrad, an ex-Irish Emergency Response Unit operator asked Cain after the briefing came into order.

Cain nodded. "They are, but they are not the only concern the USS must face."

James Shades aka One raised a question to Cain. "So do we need to secure anything for this upcoming mission for the top brass in the city?"

The German-American eyed the African-American and ex-American Green Beret. He had no problem speaking with him directly if he had to. After all, the two of them had fought together in Kuwait during the Gulf War.

"Yes we do. In addition to securing important equipment from the city before they become unrecoverable, we'll be conducting the usual black ops assignments. That includes destroying any equipment or items that can link the company to the ongoing outbreak. It also includes the potential assassination of any witnesses. Lethal force is authorized for the upcoming mission." Slater had passed papers to the USS operators, detailing the equipment they'll need to secure and destroy.

"Hold on for a second." At the back of the briefing room sat a man of unknown ethnicity wearing a hooded jacket, the hood concealing most of his face while reading the list. "I thought that the Monitors will take care of the killing and evidence cleanup?"

"That is true, agent Vector." Cain agreed. "But we've been given orders to be deployed in first to the city when we're given the green light. For this mission, the USS will be deployed together with the Undertaker Unit."

"With those long armed weirdos?" Rain Ocampo, ex-LAPD officer and supposed SWAT recruit who was not allowed in the unit despite having good aptitude scores due to feminism problems in the force, sneered after hearing Cain the deployment of the Trashsweepers. "We can do better than them if you ask me."

"Your comment is duly noted." Cain told the Hispanic-American woman. "But with the reports of zombies and mysterious creatures running loose in the city before even before the National Guard implements the blockade completely, it's better to be safe than sorry with additional help on the ground."

"Think we can't oppose this arrangement." Chad Kaplan, ex-FBI support staff member of the Directorate of Intelligence, warned Rain off. "Boss man said we need to do it." The electronics specialist hoped that Rain can simmer down.

"Whatever, techno geek."

"Are there any questions?" Cain asked the assembled USS operatives. He waited a bit to see if anyone wanted to raise a question or something.

"When do we leave?" The question came from an Asian man sitting next to a muscular USS agent.

"Everyone in the USS will receive full notice, agent Luke." The German-American told Luke. "As soon as we get the word for deployment."

Derek sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Ah don't worry." The muscular man told Derek. "Sure the higher ups are gonna let us go first."

"Whatever you say, Beltway."

"And with that, our meeting is officially over." Cain said, ending the debriefing. "All of you are to remain on standby. That is all."

All of the USS agents filed out of the briefing room after being told to do so.

"Seems like things are going a bit well." Slater told Cain. "I've received word from Colonel Sergei that the debriefing for the UBCS has just ended."

"Now the only thing to do is to get the Monitors for a secret debriefing later on."

* * *

><p>Corridor, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>Nicholai Zinoviev was among the last of the UBCS operative to leave the briefing room behind Mikhail and Carlos when he heard his mobile phone ringing. The Russian sighed before he grabbed it from his left pants pocket and answered the call.<p>

**"Yes? What is it?"**

**"Ah. Right on time, comrade. Come, there's a covert meeting for all Monitors in the UBCS."**

**"Understood. Where do I have to go?"**

**"Proceed to my office for your instructions on Bravo-16."  
><strong>

**"Yes, sir."**

* * *

><p>Sergei's Office, Umbrella USA Headquarters, somewhere in Minnesota, United States of America<p>

* * *

><p>"You're here at last." Sergei greeted Nicholai when an Ivan opened the door for the Russian after knocked on it twice.<p>

Nicholai noted some of the Monitors who were inside. _Ken, Tyrell, Davis, Roger. So this is serious business._

"Perfect." Sergei said, seeing all of the Monitors he called up were inside his office. At least they won't be disturbed unless it was some urgent matter that the Colonel needed to attend to.

"Now that all of us are here, I can start the top secret debriefing for the Bravo-16 taskforce..."

The UBCS Monitors waited for Sergei as he began the debriefing._  
><em>

THE END

* * *

><p>PS - My fic back on the RE universe, this time to focus on Umbrella's security forces which are my favorites despite being a bad, naughty and evil corporation. And yeah, I've thrown in the action in that state mentioned since Umbrella's American branch is not mentioned in RE canon and I doubt it'll ever be mentioned at all. For this fic's sake, I decided to place the city's location in Minnesota.<p>

As for the Monitor thing, I would assume that Umbrella security forces personnel know what the Monitors is as an organization, but they don't know who they are since their identities are made classified.

Also, I've changed some background details since most of the characters I'm using from the comics/movies/novels didn't have much backstory or had some that seemed weird/sucked/didn't make much sense/needed to give a fresh start somewhat. Meanwhile, let me know if I need to fix something in case I get something messed up.

Hopefully I can put up a sequel to this fic inspired by the Operation Raccoon City game.


End file.
